Turning Tables
by BrookeDWinchester
Summary: Bonnie built a solid wooden table for their little cabin house, she and Enzo decide it's time to test it out to see how sturdy it really is. *smut*


_I can't keep up with your turning tables_  
 _Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

 _So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_  
 _I won't ask you, you to just desert me_  
 _I can't give you, what you think you gave me_  
 _It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_

Bonnie crawled towards him, pushing him down into the chair against table until she was close enough to touch. She sought out consent with her green eyes over Enzo's shoulder for a moment, then focus back on his body, while laying a hand on his chest. "I want to."

She ran her hand down his body before pausing within the nest of curls just above his dick, and while he was left tensed with anticipation.

Enzo's cock jerked. He held his breath as Bonnie's hand slid down to his length. This was new for them, Bonnie never touched him like this before. While Enzo knew exactly what she liked and even when he was teasing her, his touches were always specific, designed to give Bonnie what she desired, but Bonnie, she was tentative, exploring, brushing her knuckles along the underside of his shaft, thumbing the head, tracing the crown with light fingertips.

Enzo was trapped between Bonnie's nervous fingers, "It's alright, love?"

Bonnie chose that moment to end her uncertain petting; she wrapped her fist around Enzo's dick to give him a quick pull, and all he could currently do was give a quiet moan.

Suddenly Bonnie's delicate fingers were replaced with her tongue and her mouth. She was soft and gentle making Enzo fight to keep his hips still as she eased the head of his dick between her lips. He wanted to thrust, to be surrounded by her wet heat, but he buried his frustrations with fingers curled into her hair. She licked the ridge around the crown in a teasing circle, then flicked just beneath the head before pulling him further inside.

"Can you take more, darling?" Enzo whispered as his breathing turned rough. He continued to motivate Bonnie to keep going, and she swallowed him, her lips reaching all the way and her fist wrapped around the base.

Enzo couldn't hold back a loud groan, he couldn't stop his eyes from falling closed as Bonnie's lips traveled back along his length again. Time seemed to streak forward as she took him once more faster this time, again, and again.

Bonnie's fist cinched the base of his dick, pulling him back from the edge.

Enzo's hand fell to Bonnie's neck, down along her collarbone and to the curve of her breast. He wasn't capable of more than a sloppy grope, shoving her bra down, fumbling over her nipple.

This made Bonnie moan, he was now throbbing through his dick.

Bonnie slowed her lips, turning to run the head of Enzo's length against the velvety inside of her cheek. Her tongue traced the throbbing vein along the underside of his shaft.

Her fingers crept beneath his dick and she brushed them lightly over his balls, tugging just enough to heighten every thrust.

Enzo was close—too close, teetering on the edge and he couldn't pull away. His eyes flew open, and he looked at Bonnie, her mouth full with his dick and one of her hands trapped beneath her thighs, barely hidden by her skirt. She rocked her hips in time, he couldn't do anything but submit to the rippling pleasure, and with a sharp cry, he was coming and coming, spilling down Bonnie's throat. And she sucked him all the way into her mouth, drawing out his orgasm. Suddenly Bonnie's head fell back; a droplet of come dripped over her lower lip, and she whimpered and went still.

Enzo reached out to her, and Bonnie just stepped forward and took his hand. He drew her hand up and kissed her fingers, her palm, her wrist. His tongue flicked out to taste her skin. She bit her lip and made a soft, appreciative sound.

Enzo raised his head and smiled at her. "Are you okay love?"

She nodded, "I want us to try this out," she said as she stepped back, unclasping her bra and she tossed it on the ground before moving over to their new rustic dark oak wood dining table. Bonnie hopped on top of it.

Enzo watched Bonnie cupping her exposed breast. She held them up and pressed her thumbs to her nipples. They swelled under her touch, hardened as she rolled them in her fingers. She watched him as he licked his lips, before she lifted her breasts up high, just at the level of his mouth.

This made Enzo step closer to her, getting between her knees, and leaned close. He kissed her collar bones, her breastbone. He licked her throat, dragged his tongue across her pulse. Bonnie murmured and Enzo moved lower, kissing down between her breasts. He kissed the curves of her breasts, pressed his lips against the firm her flesh. He settled his hands on her waist and traced the curves of one breast with the tip of his tongue, circling, spiraling in, until he flicked across her nipple.

Bonnie drew in a breath and arched her back, pushing her breast against his mouth.

Enzo fastened his mouth on her nipple and sucked, rolling it against the roof of his mouth, rubbing it with his tongue. Bonnie leaned back, away from him, and pulled off her skirt her. Her body was now naked to his gaze.

Enzo pushed her knees wide and bent to kiss her thighs. He could smell her arousal, so he slipped his hands up her legs, until his thumbs brushed her pussy. Bare of her usual curls, it was wet, dripping already. Enzo gently pulled her labia open and exposed her. Pink, glistening, her pussy drew him in. He leaned over her and placed a kiss on her clit.

Bonnie moaned as he set to licking her. He traced the point of his tongue across her body, he licked up the moisture that dripped from her pussy, pushing his tongue deep into her for more.

Enzo smiled and raised his head, looking up her body, her breasts swayed with her heavy breaths. She tipped her head back, mouth open as she gasped. When she realized he'd stopped, she whined in protest and pushed up on her elbows to look at him. "More," she urged. "Lorenzo, I want more please."

He laughed quietly and dipped his head to kiss her hip. He licked a circle around her navel, then down to flick his tongue over her clit again. Bonnie gave a happy sigh and touched his head.

He licked her pussy, tensed on the back of his head as he pushed his tongue deep into her. Enzo felt the muscles of her body pulsing against his tongue, felt her juices dripping down his chin. Bonnie bucked and came with a strangled groan. He kept his tongue moving as she trembled through orgasm, until she clutched at his hair and pulled him up, her body too sensitive for more just then.

Enzo smiled and straightened up, easing the kinks out of his back with a stretch and a grunt. Bonnie took a deep breath and sighed with pleasure. She reached for him, one hand extended, and he moved close to let her touch him.

Bonnie scraped her teeth across her lip and smiled. "You're beautiful," she told him.

She drew his head down to kiss him, their tongues meeting.

Enzo wrapped his arms around her, bumping into the table, Bonnie laid on her back as he got directly between her legs, stroking them with affection. She smiled at that, soon her eyes darkened with want and need, and she reached down to hold her pussy open. Leading Enzo to guided his length into her heat.

Bonnie soon moaned, lifting her knees to wrap her legs around his back. Her heels pressed into his ass, pulled him deeper into her pussy. Enzo kept his head down to watch as he pushed into her. When he drew out, he groaned staring at Bonnie's juices shining on his skin. He kissed her, his tongue sliding into her mouth as his dick slid into her. Bonnie just tightened her legs, lifted her hips, and met with his thrust.

She was claiming him, with her nails in his back and her teeth on his throat. They moved in sync, in complete harmony with each other. Bonnie shrieked as she began to cum when he gently scraped his teeth over her nipple. When Enzo came, head tossed back, arms trembling, his body stiff over hers, he thought the ground shuddered.

He collapsed on top of her, shaking, and Bonnie wrapped him in her embrace with a soft purr. "Told you the dining table I built was secure enough for us. Next time we can christen the new counter tops in the kitchen maybe after dinner."

He found her lips and gave her a tender, lingering kiss. "Now that's the girl I love."


End file.
